mythologicinteractive_superfightersfandomcom-20200215-history
Strategy
The Strategy 'is a action in 'Superfighters and Superfighters Deluxe. Superfighters Storage : The storage is one of the easiest levels in Superfighters. There is one ultimate position to this level that will allow you to win much easier, and have an advantage throughout the whole match. Take a position : Take Position on the red platform in the top left hand corner. If you can get to this platform in a quick fashion, then do so because is is a strategic spot that will help you win. Once you are on the platform shoot down the swinging crate to prevent enemies from coming on your right. You can shoot this crate on top of a CPU or player and instantly kill them. There will be two boxes that spawn when the game begins on that platform, these can be used to protect you from the right side. Your left side does not need to be protected because if a player tries to climb the latter they can be shot down by you (the CPU AI knows that this is a disadvantage and will not climb the latter). Don't worry about ammo because there is a power-up spawning point is on this platform, giving you a constant supply of Weapons, Health, and Bullet Time. If an enemy player or CPU begins shooting at you you can take cover using the boxes, or simply fire back. They have a disadvantage because of how exposed they are and how you can use your boxes as protection. There is a can on the right platform that you can shoot to explode and do a massive amount of damage to your opponent. Running away (Retreat) : When other player(s) have weapons is is generally a bad idea to run across the center of this map. A CPU on hard will be able to catch up with your speed because of its superior aiming. This is also true to players that can aim very well with weapons. There also may be explosive cans that the CPU/Player could shoot, and explode next to use give damage and causing you to catch on fire. Fighting : Fighting a CPU is much easier than a player because its AI is predictable. Even if you are not an experienced player, you have an advantage over the CPU. A CPU on difficulty easy or normal is easy to beat in a fist fight, but a CPU on hard provides a harder challenge. If you are in close range with the hard-mode CPU, then is it best to have a stronger hand combat weapon. Do not try and fire you gun in close combat because the computer will tackle you, or just punch you and you will lose your gun. Rooftops : Unlike Storage, Rooftops is a level without an ultimate position. The best stratagy for this level is to position yourself relative to your oppoent(s). Take a position : Take position in the left lower room. This will allow you to be in a closed arena from other Players/CPUs. If another player of CPU come down the left shaft, then you can shoot him when he enters, or sprint and tackle him to the top level. If a Player/CPU is in shooting range on the right, then you have the upper hand. because you can go to the left upper level with easy access, and you have protection from boxes in the lower level. Police Station Take a position Take position on the roof at the top of the station. This area is open for you to snipe people from, possibly hitting barrels of explosives at them. Typically, there are some boxes that you can kick down to knock down opponents getting to you on the right side. Don't worry about running out of materials, for there is a power up spawn point sitting there, too. Plus, that roof is flat enough do do some good fighting on. Hazardous Backstreets In Backstreets, you should always resort to melee, as its a close-quarters map. Earlie in the game, you should through grenades towards the middle, as players and bots alike often go there, and if the timing is right you can take a substantial amount of the health off them and resort to melee, or finishing them off with a pistol. Melee is a huge part of this map, resort to kicking, or using molotovs to your advantage to block off passageways, whilst regaining health or going to upgrade your weapon. Believe it or not, the sniper is a very good close-range weapon on Backstreets, and a common occurrence on this map is the range of boxes that you can shoot through, sometimes with explosive barrels next to them. The sniper can shoot through as many as three boxes, use that knowledge cookie to your advantage next time your playing this map, as your enemy might not expect to be wallbanged. Testing Floor Superfighters Deluxe TBA Category:Actions